


Look At Me

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Smaylor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: Cory takes Robin by surprise after they return to their hotel after a con. This story is a piece of fiction and is not true to any real events. It is fan fiction and does not reflect at all my opinions, or beliefs of any of the people in this story. This is Smaylor not Nygmobblepot, this is a story about the actors themselves, if this offends you, do not continue reading.





	

((This story is a piece of fiction and is not true to any real events. It is fan fiction and does not reflect at all my opinions, or beliefs of any of the people in this story. This is Smaylor not Nygmobblepot, this is a story about the actors themselves, if this offends you, do not continue reading.))

Look At Me 

Robin was stunned, his body stiff, his hands half raised in shock, his eyes wide as his back hit the wall behind him. He didn’t respond as Cory’s lips moved against his, trying to get some kind of response out of him. 

Getting none, Cory pulled back, looking down at Robin who looked to be fighting for words. 

“Robin …” Cory said softly. “Please.” He begged, his eyes pleading with the smaller man. “I can’t keep doing this … The public teasing …” 

“I’m married, Cory,” Robin said, the words escaping his lips barely above a whisper. 

“He doesn’t have to know,” Cory said. Robin didn’t know what to say, couldn’t look at him as Cory sank to his knees. His breathing quickened as Cory tugged at his belt, pulled the button open and tugged the zipper down. He knew Cory was looking at him, watching every response, waiting for further protest. Robin wanted to, wanted to tell him to stop. He was loyal to his husband … He was! But he felt Cory pull his soft cock from his boxers and still he said nothing. Cory’s hand found his flaccid shaft and Robin jumped, the words finally finding him. 

“Cory …” He said stiffening. “St-” His voice caught in his throat as his cock started to harden in Cory’s hand. “St-” He couldn’t seem to get the word out, his body and mind at war with each other. 

“Look at me,” Cory said. Robin shook his head, still staring at the dark window across the hotel room, his cock now at full length in Cory’s fist. Cory pulled his hand away from him and a strangled whine escaped Robin’s throat. 

“Cory …” He whispered. 

“Look at me.” He said again as Robin closed his eyes. Cory leant forward and ran the flat of his tongue along the underside of Robin’s shaft from base to tip making Robin gasp and tense. Cory flicked the tip of his tongue against his slit, tasting Robin’s pre-come, Robin shivering as he pulled back again. “I won’t tell you again … Look at me.” Robin swallowed hard as he looked down at Cory, his hard cock just inches from his face, and he knew he couldn’t say no. 

“Cory …” Robin whispered as Cory brought his hand back to his shaft. 

“Yes?” Cory asked, lightly moving his hand over him. 

“Please,” Robin begged. 

“Please, what?” Cory asked with a smirk. “Please stop?” He asked, wondering if Robin would actually ask him to. 

“No,” Robin said, the word taking them both by surprise. Robin ran his fingers through Cory’s hair making Cory smirk in triumph. Cory didn’t hesitate as he longingly took Robin’s cock into his mouth, moaning at the taste of him. Robin moaned loudly, his head resting back against the wall behind him and whimpered when Cory moved away from him. 

“What did I say?” He asked, his hand slapping against Robin’s clothed bottom. 

‘What did he say?’ Robin thought, his mind muddled. ‘Look at me.’ Cory’s words rang in his head. HIs eyes moved back to Cory’s and within seconds Cory’s mouth was back on him with much enthusiasm, the top of his cock hitting the back of his throat and going deeper. 

Cory gagged on his cock as he pushed further onto him, feeling his throat constricting around him every time he moved onto him, his head bobbing on Robin’s shaft and within moments Robin tensed, shooting his pleasure into Cory’s mouth, the sweet and salty taste making him gag again. Once Robin calmed down he pulled away from Cory, trying to calm his breathing. 

“We shouldn’t have done that,” Robin said, doing up his pants, looking ashamed, his face red. 

“He doesn’t have to know,” Cory said before licking the come from his lips, a bit running down his chin. 

“He does …” Robin said. “I … I have to tell him.” Cory stood, his hand going to Robin’s neck just below his ear and pulled him into a kiss. 

“No … You don’t.”


End file.
